


It's a Normal Day...Until It's Not

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- Super Heros, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written for round 4 of the Voltron Games. Challenge 3-character gets kidnapped in an au setting. hostage situations count.





	It's a Normal Day...Until It's Not

It’s an average day for Lance. He gets up, has a quick shower, and gets ready for work. He arrives at his job at a small corner cafe early enough before the breakfast rush that he’s able to make himself a coffee and have a croissant. All morning, things are normal and went smoothly. About an hour before his shift ends is when Lance’s-and everyone’s in the cafe-day gets turned on its head. There’s a commotion outside, right before a hulking brute smashes its way in, followed by a few others-all armed with some sort of weapon.

“Everybody down! This is a hostage situation, so stay quiet, don’t try to be a hero and everyone might make it out alive!” the leader, the first brute, orders after firing a few rounds into the ceiling. He then saunters over to the counter and grabs Lance by the neck and into his grasp. “And if anybody tries anything, pretty boy here is gonna get it,” he continues. Lance is choking on air, but nobody moves to help him. He doesn’t blame anyone. It’s not long before the police catch up and get stationed outside, ready to negotiate with the criminals. The criminals demand to be let go with no one following them, essentially getting off scot free for whatever crime they committed before holding up the cafe. The police refuse their demand and in turn demand that they surrender and let the hostages go. It’s only a waiting game on who’s going to break first. Lance is probably the most nervous out of everyone inside because his life is the first and most directly on the line.

Time ticks by, and people are board. Nobody notices the purple mist creeping through the door and crawling along the floor. Not until it consolidates and forms a solid person that promptly punches the leader, freeing Lance, and throwing the brute out through the broken door. The other three criminals aim at the person, but they don’t even get a round off as vines start creeping up their bodies and immobilizing them. With that, the former hostages rejoice and start rushing out of the cafe. Lance stays on the floor where he landed when he was freed from the jerk’s grip, trying to breath properly. He’s approached by the guy who can become insubstantial, worry etched on his masked face.

“Hey, you ok there? Are you hurt?” he asks, kneeling next to Lance. Lance takes his time to answer. When he does, his voice is rough and guttural.

“Y-yeah...just a...sore throat...really,” he manages to get out, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

“You sure? Let’s get you to the paramedics, just in case,” Purple guy says, helping Lance up slowly and letting Lance lean on him for support. The duo gets to the nearest paramedic in minutes, and the guy sticks around for a few more minutes to make sure Lance gets taken care of.

“Who are you guys, anyways?” Lance finally calls out, voice a bit better after some water. Guy turns back around with a smile.

“I’m the Black Paladin-one of the new members of the Team Voltron,” he explains. “My partner today is the Green Paladin of the same group. I hope you get better soon Lance!” and with that, the Black Paladin leaves to talk to the policeman in charge and to help make sure the criminals get to jail. After a while, the paramedics clear him as well enough to not need to go to the hospital. The tell him to take it easy while talking and to get some rest. Lance nods and walks back into the cafe to grab his things and clock out for the day. He was so ready to go home.

Inside, he meets the person behind the vines. The Green Paladin, is what the Black Paladin had called them. Green is talking with some police, but breaks away when they catch sight of Lance.

“Hey guy. You ok?” they ask.

“Yeah, the medics cleared me to go home. I just need to get my stuff from the back. Thanks, by the way, for showing up when you did. Tell your friend that the two of you can come back sometime this week for a free coffee, on me,” Lance says with a smile.

“It was no trouble! Just doing our jobs! And I’ll be sure to let him know. Be safe on your way home,” Green answers before heading back to talk with the cops. Lance grabs his things and clocks out, running away before his manager can make him clean up any of the mess that was made by the fight.

Lance’s week is decidedly less exciting than it had began, and for that he’s both glad and a little disappointed. He was hoping that the Black Paladin would show up for his offered free coffee. Or his green friend, but it’s looking like neither is going to show up. Lance is off in his own mind during a lull in the day when someone walks in. He’s tall, with an undercut and a generous build of muscles. Lance has to shake his head a little before smiling and asking for the hot man’s order.

“I’m here to pick up two coffees for the Paladins? They couldn’t show up themselves, but appreciated the offer,” he says. Lance blinks before smiling a bit brighter.

“Of course. They kinda saved my life, so I figured it’d be OK. How do they like it?” Lance asks. The man gives Lance the order and smiles brightly, showing dimples and making Lance’s heart skip a few beats. When the coffee’s up, the man is waiting at the counter, ready for it. “Tell them I said ‘thanks again’ would ya?” The man nods and leaves. Thus ends Lance’s most exciting week in a long time.


End file.
